


Marching To The Beat Of A Tony Stark Drum

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengers100, Double Drabble, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Humour, Maria isn't being paid enough, Pranks, Tony's brilliant idea, hijinks ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem of having been hacked by Tony Stark is that your systems are never quite the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marching To The Beat Of A Tony Stark Drum

**Author's Note:**

> For the avengers100 prompt 'What the...?' - a double drabble.
> 
> It is likely and probable that someone has already done this. If so, I haven't seen it. But there really can never be too much of Samuel L Jackson striding somewhere. Never.

The problem of having been hacked by Tony Stark is that your systems are never quite the same again.

\--

The opening riffs sound vaguely familiar, but Maria can’t quite place them – or work out why they’re playing on the helicarrier bridge – until the doors to the bridge hiss open and Director Fury strides in right as the orchestra launches into the daunting chords of the main theme.

Fury checks as he realises what is playing over the sound system. Someone cuts off a bark of laughter. Half the techs are grinning while the other half show the appropriate initiative and scramble to work out how to turn it off. Thankfully, whoever gets hold of the system has the sense to fade it rather than turn it straight off.

“Lieutenant, remind me to wring Stark’s neck the next time I see him.”

She doesn’t need to bite her cheek; her control is solid. But there _is_ a ridiculous humour to the situation. “Will you need the reminder, sir?”

“Call it insurance.”

Maria organises the helicarrier systems check. The techs find Stark's code and scrub it. But she walks around all day with the Star Wars Imperial March in her head.


End file.
